1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional electronic component units mounted on vehicles or the like is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 as an electronic component module. The electronic component module includes an electronic component substrate having an insulating plate to which a plurality of bus bars are attached, each of the bus bars having an external terminal connecting part and being electrically connected to an electronic component, a case housing the electronic component substrate therein, and a connector-connecting part in which a plurality of external terminal connecting parts of the plurality of bus bars are collected. The electronic component module includes the connector-connecting part disposed between the multiple electronic components, thereby downsizing the module serving as the electronic component unit.
The electronic component unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 basically has a waterproof structure that prevents water from entering a case (housing), for example. Although, in such a case, various drainage structures that drain water having entered inside are provided in some cases on the assumption that water enters the case due to dew, for example. In such an electronic component unit, a central wall-shaped part projected from a bottom is formed in a housing space of electronic components in the case, and a connecting portion-fitting part to which a connecting part (e.g., a connector) of electric wires is fitted is formed in the central wall-shaped part in some cases. Even in such cases, it is desired that water having entered inside the case is properly drained outside the case.